K5WWQYTXGR3WI5RTN4
Check, check, check, check, check, che-eck, check, check Check, check, check out my melody (0:05.2) Check, check, che-eck, check, check, check, check Check, check, check out my melody (0:10.0) Che-eck, check, check, check, check, check, check, check Check, check out my melody (0:14.9) Special (check) (0:16.6) (my melody) (0:18.4) (my melody) You think you're special (0:20.8) (special) you do (0:22.9) I can see it in your eyes, (0:26.5) I can see it when you laugh at me (0:31.4) Look down on me and walk around on me (0:36.6) (0:38.9) Just one (0:40.9) more fight (0:42.9) about your leadership (0:46.2) And I will straight up leave your shit (0:51.0) 'Cause I've (0:52.9) had enough of this (0:56.2) And now I'm pissed, (0:58.5) yeah! (0:59.2) This time I'ma let it all come out (1:02.0) This time I'ma stand up and shout (1:04.5) I'ma do things my way, (1:06.2) it's my way (1:07.6) My way or the highway (1:09.3) This time I'ma let it all come out (1:11.9) This time I'ma stand up and shout (1:14.2) I'ma do things my way, (1:16.2) it's my way (1:17.5) My way or the highway (1:19.5) Check out, (1:20.4) check, check out, (1:21.8) check, check, check Check out my melody (1:24.2) Check out, (1:25.5) check out, (1:26.3) check, check Check out my melody (1:29.2) Check, check check, check check, -check check, check check Check out my melody (1:34.1) Check, check out, check, check out, check, (1:36.5) check out, check, (1:37.6) check Check out out my (melody) (1:38.1) Just one (1:40.1) more fight (1:42.3) about a lot of things (1:45.8) And I will give up everything (1:50.4) To be (1:52.2) on my own again (1:56.0) Free again, (1:57.8) yeah! (1:58.8) This time I'ma let it all come out (2:01.5) This time I'ma stand up and shout (2:03.8) I'ma do things my way, (2:05.8) it's my way (2:07.0) My way or the highway (2:08.8) This time I'ma let it all come out (2:11.3) This time I'ma stand up and shout (2:13.8) I'ma do things my way, (2:15.6) it's my way (2:16.8) My way or the highway (2:18.9) Someday you'll see things my way (2:24.0) 'Cause you never know, no, you never know When you're gonna go (2:28.1) Someday you'll see things my way (2:33.8) 'Cause you never know, no, you never know (2:36.5) When you're gonna go (2:40.3) (2:43.9) Check, (2:44.4) check out, (2:46.3) check, (2:47.4) check out my melody (2:48.7) Check out, check, check out, (2:50.5) check, check out, (2:51.1) check, check, (2:51.9) check Check out my melody (2:53.2) Check, check, check my melody, check, check out my (melody) (2:57.1) Just one (2:59.5) more fight (3:01.4) and I'll be history (3:04.9) Yes, I (3:06.4) will straight up leave your shit (3:09.7) And you'll (3:11.4) be the one who's left (3:14.9) Missing me, (3:17.1) yeah! (3:18.4) This time I'ma let it all come out (3:20.9) This time I'ma stand up and shout (3:23.3) I'ma do things my way, (3:25.1) it's my way (3:26.4) My way or the highway (3:28.2) This time I'ma let it all come out (3:30.8) This time I'ma stand up and shout (3:33.1) I'ma do things my way, (3:35.1) it's my way My way or the highway (3:38.2) Someday you'll see things my way (3:43.4) 'Cause you never know, no, you never know When you're gonna go (3:47.5) (3:48.2) Someday you'll see things my way (3:53.3) 'Cause you never know, no, you never know (3:56.1) (3:57.8) Check out, (3:58.6) check, check out, (4:00.1) check, check out, check, (4:01.6) check out (4:02.6) Check, check out, check, (4:04.2) check out, (4:05.3) check, check out (4:06.3) melody (4:08.5) Check out, check, check out, (4:10.2) check out, check, check out (4:13.2) Check out, check, (4:14.9) check out, (4:15.7) check out, check out (4:19.0) Check out, (4:19.9) check, check out, (4:20.8) check out, check out (4:24.1) Check out, check, (4:25.4) check out, (4:26.7) check out, (4:28.1) check out my melody (4:31.1)